


[U]nhealing Wounds

by AxiomAutomata



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Spoilers, Suffering, Unspoken words, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: Some wounds go deeper than the eye can see.





	[U]nhealing Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Conrad6136](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conrad6136/gifts).



2B collapsed to her knees, panting. Fire roiled through her pain sensors, exhaustion sapping all strength from her muscles.

“Alert: Urgent maintenance required for unit 2B,” her Pod intoned.

“You don’t say…” Gritting her teeth, 2B pushed herself to her feet, using her katana to help her stand. “Where’s 9S?”

“Unit 9S is safe.” 042 hovered next to her. 

2B nodded, a small wave of relief washing over her. “Good.”

She gazed down at her torn dress. Raw cuts and scrapes peeked through tattered black cloth, some still seeping red liquid.

_I guess Pod wasn’t kidding about me needing maintenance…_

She took a few unsteady steps, leaning on her sword for balance. She startled as she felt her legs buckle. 

_Why am I so tired?_

Warmth pricked her eyes, and for a moment her vision blurred. 2B clenched her jaw and shook her head, trying to will the tears away.

 _Emotions are prohibited. I can’t let my guard down._  

“Hey, 2B. Are you alright? That last battle did a number on us.”

2B startled as 9S’s voice reached her. She quickly blinked, glad for the blindfold that covered her eyes.

“Yeah, I think so.”

She felt an unbearable urge to run pulling at her, too strong to ignore. 2B lowered her head with a weak sigh, mumbling incoherently.

“Wait here. I won’t be gone for long.”

With that, she turned and stumbled off as quickly as she could, ignoring her aching muscles. 

2B soon broke into a jagged run, heels pounding unevenly against the asphalt as she half-ran, half-dragged herself across the ruins. The wind blew against her face, cooling the burns of her wounds somewhat.

Finally, she took refuge inside an abandoned building, staggering inside and collapsing against a corner as her legs gave out beneath her. The sudden chill of the concrete simulated her nerves like needles, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

_Emotions are prohibited…_

Once again she looked down at her wounds, exhaustion seeping into her mind. Her eyes again welled with tears and she tore off her blindfold, throwing it down to the ground beside her.

 _How much longer will we have to fight like this?_  

2B slowly pulled her knees up to her chest, her head falling to rest on them. 

_How much longer will we have to suffer?_

Tears fell to soak her dress, and she choked out a quiet sob as she lay her head in her hands. 

_How much longer will this cruel cycle continue?_

2B finally broke down, no longer able to contain the emotions washing over her. Memories flooded her mind, wave after wave of grief and regret pounding at her.

_Why does it always have to end the same way?_

She clenched her fists, biting back a scream.

 _This never-ending spiral of suffering…  
_ _The agony that both of us are forced to endure, over and over again…_

She crumpled, agonized cries echoing through the dark, cool space.

_It can’t be helped…_

For what seemed like an eternity, all that she heard was her own voice, bouncing off of the walls.

_Damn it all!_

Finally, her voice gave out, hoarse and cracked. 2B gasped for breath, wrestling with her sobs until they subsided into painful shaking in her chest.

“2B?”

2B snapped her head up as a familiar voice reached her. She snatched her blindfold and scrambled to her feet, glancing around the room wildly.

_9S?_

“I told you not to follow me!” 2B hastily tied her blindfold around her eyes again as 9S entered the room.

“I got worried when you didn’t come back, so I went looking for you.” The scanner took a step forward. “What’s wrong?”

“It has nothing to do with you, 9S.” 2B lowered her gaze to the ground. “Didn’t I clearly tell you to stay where you are?”

9S ran a hand through his hair, his voice ragged. “It’s not like you to just run off like that. Clearly, something’s bothering you.” 

“I said, it has nothing to do with you.” 2B gritted her teeth, her hands balling into fists. 

9S lowered his hand to his side limply, his voice softening. “You can talk to me. I promise I won’t judge.”

2B shook her head, her voice hardening into an edge. “You won’t understand, 9S.”

9S puffed his cheeks in a pout, his face falling. “I won’t understand if you don’t tell me. I just want to help.” 

“It’s not anything you can help with.” 2B stepped back as her voice cracked. “This is not something you’ll want to know.”

 _Because if I told you, you’ll hate me for it._  

The scanner huffed, folding his arms. “2B, I’m not a kid. I can tell when you’re lying. And right now I know you’re hiding something from me.” 

2B glared at him through her blindfold, heat rushing up to her face.

“Alert: Core temperature rising.” 042’s voice grated against her auditory sensors. 

“Shut up, Pod!” 2B hissed, feeling herself heat up further.

9S jumped back, and when he spoke again, his voice trembled slightly. “2B...” 

2B hung her head, again feeling warmth press behind her eyelids. “Come on. We’ve rested long enough.” She marched coldly past 9S, her shoulder brushing his as she aimed for the door. “We have a mission to get back to.”

“But — “

“No ‘buts’, 9S,” 2B snapped bitterly. She kept her gaze straight ahead, swallowing to force back the lump in her throat.

 

* * *

 

9S gazed after 2B, feeling a heavy weight in his stomach.

_Whatever’s on her mind is clearly bothering her, but she doesn’t trust me._

The scanner quietly followed his companion, dragging his feet along the ground. 

_If only I could get through to her somehow._

“…2B?”

The name slipped out of his mouth before he could catch himself.

2B stopped but did not turn. “What is it?” 

9S swallowed, trying to calm the pit of worry in his stomach. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to talk to me about it, okay?” 

The words felt hollow, even to him. Yet something told him he couldn’t ignore it. He had to try, no matter how futile it seemed. 

_I know you’re hurting. I just want to help._

“…Emotions are prohibited.”

The words came out weary, her voice lacking its usual conviction.

_I know that’s not true. You just expressed emotion not long ago._

A silence stretched out between them, punctuated only by the softly blowing breeze.

“…Sorry.”

The scanner blinked, snapping his head up. _Did I hear that right?_

2B turned to face him, crossing her arms across her body. “I didn’t mean to snap at you earlier. I was just so stressed, and…” Her voice trailed off as she averted her gaze. 

9S gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “It’s okay. There’s no need to apologize.” He walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Just know that I’ll always be here if you need someone to talk to, alright?”

2B nodded, and 9S thought he could see a slight flush on her cheeks. “…Thanks.” With that, she pulled away, albeit gentler this time, and continued walking.

9S followed after her, a thoughtful look on his face.


End file.
